A New Story
by No Eighty Six Users
Summary: Join Ralph as he goes on an adventure throughout the arcade for fun, glory, and a bit of candy.


Okay so ther was dis big guy cald Wreck id Ralpf.

Hes a bad guy but this does not meen hes bad guy. Rplha breaks stuff but he also signs like Larry the Cable Guy. His speciul talent is to give off a vanilla smell and has lavender texture as evidencd by is cuttie mark. (AN HE DOES HAV KEWTI MAK LOOK IT UP)Wunce he ate Feelicks and when Feliks was aliev again he maed out with him. Everywun orgasmed beacuause the sex that resulted from it was dat ahmazing.

The day aftur that Ralph decited to go c Bahd Anin which is a nightclub for bad gais eveerywhere. Ralpf sayd i dun wanna be tuh bad gai anymoer. De othur bad guys were liek butt dis is ur destini an raplf sed destini cn go eat a dick. He went to a nicelnd prti an raplf wreckt the caek becuz jean was being an asshole. (AN really jean is wurst charictur wat is turbo) Dey made a bet dat if Ralph got a medul then Jean will strip for everywun in GAY Central Station. (AN HEY GUIZ LOOK I MENTIND DA GEHS SO PRAWGRESSIV!1) If Raepl cudnt den he wil forevurial be known as that faggot who tried to change (AN srsly change? self determination doesnt exist asshole) SO he went to Tappurs to get a cold one and bumped intu sme soldier guy who no doubt sucked off some guys for a sausage at Denny's.

hey you know ewher a medul's at sed Raloph

Ill tell you idf you fuck me sed the pussy soldier.

Nah just suck my dick.

So the gay sokdier suckt Ralph off and the guy said therez a medal in heros duty. So he went to heros dooty wich is a BDSM place run by Cawlhoon tuh dominatricks culd fli at a gazillin mils per hour wif her bucuz her DAAAAARK and ENGIIIIII passed gave her buffalow chikin wings. Hawover, theres also cyberdildos called cybugs there, an Raelf got fuckin chased by the goddamnb things an shit. He climbed the dildo mntin to get hius fucking medal an it sed congratz u fgt hav a cookie. (AN im ded srs dats wat it said and if u dont believ me I WILL FUCKING GUT YOU) Shit wuz explodin an dere wuz some fucking dubstep or sumthin and a holografic bunny apeared. So while he wuz havin an orgi wif the hologrm guys a cybug caem up behindh him and fuckd im up da asshole and it maed Rolf so hard he had to go insied a S&M plane thing or some shit in ordur to cum. There wuz so much fucking cum that owered da rawket took him to KAWAII DESU NEE UGUUUU SUGAR RASHU wehere he crasht and teh shear ammunt of colors made him an even biggur fag and a weeb.

As he walked thr JUMP INTO YOUR RACNG CAR he met a weeb girl named Vanellopee and VanelloPP sed whai does your pants have a bulg in them and then Raelf was like all the sugar gab me diabetUs and it went to my pants. Den cutesy name the third sed ill jus take ur gold thing to buy mislef sum drugs. So she ran off with the thin and then Raelp was like fuc nobuddy must no my sekrit. He went to this rathing plaec where thee was girls abnd stuff and there was this pimp named king candi and then King Candu was like lets just fucking start alredy aim laet for my 420. It turns out dat Vanellip was dere too and she put th coin intu duh trophy thing but she aint allowd cuz shes so stupiud that she'll fuck up the god damn game so some othur chix follwd her to dis plaec an Rawef was dere an they busted her shitti ride (AN Srsly fuck the poilce, the man be keepin us down) So Raelp turned this 1 chic intu candi to eet er an the laydi was all fuck no and droev awf.

So the bitch was like cryin bitch tiers her cri in was so fucken annoyen dat Raelp stufft a jawbreakur in his butthole so Vanelipe was like Halp me get intu gaym and ail get u bk ur shiny gold coin. Ralfp sez if u lyin i'm gonna wreck you (AN LOLOLOLOL WREVKING JOEKS SO FAHUNNI) Thne dey dun did this minigaym an shit an Vanelipe got a sweet bong an Pimpmaster Hustledaddi showd up an was liek AW HELL NO an trid to arrest dem but Raelp beat himself off and came on King Canduis faic. Dey usd da bong to fli themselfs to Vanellopisss bulshyt drg den and

Vaneilipe wus like i jus sleep hier cuz i dun got no drugz.

Datz wai you stoel mah medul sed Relf

Well yea I told you dat whenn we frst met dumbfuck.

Su Relf fapped to the end of tiem and was like hier tast dis an gurlfriend dun drank all da cum an was lek holy shit best durg eva 420 skoem it. (AN No fuck you im not sehin Vanellope im tired a dat naem.) Wen dey went out the gurl went to get her bong an Kimpmaster Custledaddy came alawn an sez why the fuck are u helpin her shell ruin shit dumass and then ralph was like no she wont you lyin an den king cumdy was all of cours she wood shez a fukin idyot take yer fukin medal and fuck off alredi jesus. Wen he letf he Raepl was like aww shit. So he broke the bong an wen he trid to walek aweh da bitch was like NOOOO JUST GIMME SOME OF YOU'RE CUM an so Raepf shwured her wif his vanilla sected cum an wet bak tew is gaem to maek amens.

Hole buncha shit happend and ralf fuked cawlhoon the end

ps my daddi makles me put glass intu my vagina

pss ralf has needul dic

psss im black


End file.
